Rex vs Nathan Drake
14D4223E-5205-436F-B722-63B97E9DFAD5.jpeg Intro Uncharted vs Xenoblade Chronicles! , these two are extremely powerful fighters with large arcenals and big brains , but which will come out in one piece?? Intrude 1FC37F5C-0E75-46C9-A6B6-74E5B19E33F1.png Ringmaster:They are both young treasure hunters and thieves , Rex the driver of the Aegis and Nathan Drake the treasure hunter and professional thief from uncharted I’m your host for this special clash of the ages , rex is about 15-18 years old , he uses multiple weapons , like swords and sometimes even balls , he is powered by blades , his 3 notable blades are Nia , Pyra/Mythra and Wulfric , although he has others , we will only be using the blades he uses in canon . 305F394A-D063-4DDA-A4E6-873A43DC7BE7.png Ringmaster: and on the other side , we have Nathan drake! , he is about 13 years old , his special weapon field is guns and bombs , he also has shields to protect himself with like the Asgard shield and limited use of soul hax and is also pretty fast , being able to dodge a RPG-7 fire and other bullets head on!. Ringmaster: enough talk , now that we see what both of our combatants can do , let’s see who will live to see another day! , in the EXHIBITIOOOOON!!!!!. Prefight Nathan drake is standing on top of a sky scrapper with his gun , he then sees Rex and Pyra walking around the city , Nathan jumps in front of them and takes out his gun. Nathan: stop right their Aegis!, wait which one is the Aegis? Rex: that’s uh Pyra.... Pyra: how can we help you??? Nathan: at any rate , hand Pyra over now or else! Rex: listen pal , if you have a problem , then beat it , me and Pyra are going to Elysium, got it! Nathan: What is this , delauonial? , Huh what the , whatever let’s fight! Rex takes out his sword and Nathan takes out his twin guns. Here We Go!!!! 57D8C029-23D6-44A2-8F55-E6800B2F07A9.jpeg BBCB074A-AC7E-4C57-AC27-056810D7D85E.jpeg Nathan starts shootings bullets at Rex , Rex easily dodges and does a anchor shot attack on Nathan , the attack pierces his arm , nathan teleports behind Rex and tries to shot , but Rex slashes him with the Aegis sword , before Nathan can react , Nathan then uses the Spirit of the Djinn , Nathan becomes Invisible, suddenly , Rex notices his speed going down. Rex: What just happened? Pyra: it would seam , that he is somehow able to lower or speed , Rex Watch Out! Nathan shoots a huge missle at Rex , Pyra shields him and the bullet breaks through the shield , Nathan then becomes visible again , Rex then gives Pyra the sword. Rex: Heat it Now! Pyra: Flame Nova! A huge blast of fire shoots at Nathan , But Nathan uses the shield of Asgard and protects himself , Nathan comes out of the smoke , Rex then uses his sword bash on Nathan , Rex then does a double spinning edge , Rex then impales Nathan through the heart, Rex then gives Pyra his sword. Rex: Pyra , Now! Pyra: I’m ready Rex , Flame nova! Nathan: no please stop! , you can have her! , just don’t kill me Pyra and Rex ignore Nathan and A huge blast of fire hits Nathan , killing him instantly, fire suddenly surrounds the area ,nothing is left of Nathan besides his burning corpse. Rex: that was too easy! , I barley had to sweat that one!. Azurda:Remember Rex , always remain humble and never let you’re gaurd down Rex: Alright gramps , just why don’t you go back to sleeping , yeah? Pyra: think we went too hard on him? Rex: Nah , let’s bust it before , Jin and Malos find us! Pyra: Right! Dbx Winner Ringmaster: wow , that was short but sweet! , I guess Nathan just couldn’t handle the heat of this Battle! , anyways the winner is Rex! 9D1017C0-BB65-4480-A669-D5193B7FCD98.jpeg Category:Dbx Fights Written By Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Magic Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Unique Weapon Themed DBXs Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Uncharted vs Xenoblade Chronicles Themed Dbx Fights Category:Nintendo Vs Sony Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Weapons vs Weapons themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:Fire vs Electricity themed DBXs